Sequel My Favorite Vampire
by Hwan Mi Sun
Summary: Sungmin meminta kyuhyun menjadikannya vampire seperti kyuhyun.tpi, kakak2 kyuhyun datang dan membawa kyuhyun pulang.kyuhyun mengajak sungmin bertemu keluarganya. salah satu dari keluarga kyu tidak menyukai sungmin bagaimana ceritanya? KYUMIN


Title : Favorite Vampire [Sequel]

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Genre : Romance , Yaoi

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Walau Cast bukan milik saya *hiks* , Tapi cerita utuh (?) milik author cantik nan baik hati #plak

WARNING : MPREG , BL , Boy X Boy , Gaje, Typos , EYKD (ejaan yang kurang disempurnakan)

Nb : Ini, adalah sequel dari My Favorite Vampire. Dibuat karena saya baik hati #plak . ga deng, ini karena permintaan reader tercinta #eeaa …

THANKS TO : **Evilkyu Vee , Justcallme ika, Hie , YuyaLoveSungmin , Parkyoonha Evil Princess , dark Princess , Kang Min Hyun , FeNeca Cloudy, Tae Hyun , Jiyoo861015, Myblackfairy , Chikyumin **

^ Nama-nama diatas ^ adalah para reader yang minta sequel ini . dan berkat mereka semangat author meningkat berlipat-lipat untuk melanjutkan Sequelnya.

Nb * : seperti yang diketahui bahwa FF Favorite Vampire adalah FF terburuk yang pernah sya buat #nyadar . jadi please maklumi author yang labil . ok maaf diatas adalah #curcolGP (gakpenting)

At Least RnR PLEASE …

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: The Sequel Of My Favorite Vampire :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: © Lee Tae Ri :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. ®2011 .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

SUNGMIN POV

Disini aku berdiri, di depan sebuah kaca rias di dalam kamar seseorang. Aku memandangi pantulan diriku dicermin 'Masih sama' , beberapa kali aku memandangi pantulan diriku sendiri namun itu semua tak membuat kegugupan dan kekalutan di dalam hatiku hilang. Malah membuat perasaan itu semakin menjadi-jadi .

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu hitamku ke lantai papan rumah atau lebih tepatnya mansion ini. Namun, hal ini juga tak dapat menyembunyikan degupan jantungku yang kelewat keras . aku berbalik dan duduk di sisi ranjang , berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri namun yang ada aku malah teringat hal itu sekali lagi …

FLASH BACK

Aku merasakan benda dingin menyentuh leherku , aku menutup mata dan

"CHAKKAMAN" teriak seseorang nyaring dan itu adalah suara ternyaring pertama yang pernah kudengar seumur hidupku . aku merasa benda dingin itu menghilang dari leherku. aku membuka mataku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi .

Dan dapat kulihat dengan jelas 3 orang namja mengenakan pakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan blazer mereka yang menjutai hingga mata kaki. Perlahan mereka berjalan mendekat kearah aku dan kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisi berpelukan. Saat mereka mendekat , entah kenapa aku merasakan pelukan kyuhyun di pinggangku semakin mengerat. Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa mereka juga vampire seperti kyuhyun?

3 Namja itu, berhenti sekitar 1 meter dihadapan kami. Kami saling bertatapan lama, dan keheningan melanda diantara kami. Sampai namja jangkung yang berdiri paling depan melangkah maju mendekati kami. Kyuhyun memelukku semakin erat , membuat jantungku berdegup disaat yang tidak tepat. "kakakku.." bisik kyuhyun di telingaku.

"Kami, mendapat sinyal bahwa kau sudah bangun dari tidur panjangmu" ucap namja itu

"Aku tidak menyangka Hyungdeul akan datang selama ini" ucap kyuhyun . suara nya terdengar nyaring ditelingaku .

"Kami tidak akan terlambat kalau saja tidak ada yang mengganggu di perjalanan" ucap namja jangkung itu . kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya di pinggangku.

"kkurae?" tanya kyuhyun .

"Appa memintamu kembali bersama kami" ucap seorang namja berwajah cina .

"Kkeurayo.." ucap kyuhyun kemudian menarik lenganku berjalan melewati namja-namja tadi .

"Ya Chakkaman .. kau akan membawa Namja itu bersamamu juga?" tanya seorang dari mereka yang bermata bulat , hidung mancung , bibir tebal dan sedang melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan si namja cina tadi .

"eung" kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia terus berjalan dan tiga orang namja tadi terus mengikutinya .

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhku dan berlari sambil menggendongku, aku sedikit meringis saat merasakan ranting-ranting pohon mengenai tubuhku. Semakin lama, aku sadar bahwa kyuhyun dan namja-namja dibelakangnya telah berlari berpuluh-puluh kilometer tanpa berhenti sekalipun. Menakjubkan .

..::oOo::..

Aku membuka mataku, saat kurasakan kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhku dari gendongannya . sepertinya kami sudah sampai . aku menatap kyuhyun, dan dia memberikan senyuman padaku .

"Kyuhyun, sebenarnya kita dimana?" tanyaku ada rasa kalut yang berkelebat di dadaku .

Seolah mengerti isi hatiku, kyuhyun meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat "Jangan takut.. percayalah padaku. Arra?" entah kenapa aku hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Walau tangannya dingin tapi entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman dengan tangannya, atau mungkin aku sudah terbiasa dengannya. Aku melihat sekelilingku , kemana 3 namja tadi.

Kyuhyun menarik tanganku untuk ikut berjalan bersamanya. Dan tampak di depan kami sebuah semak setinggi 3 meter menghadang jalan. Aku tak tau bagaimana, tapi kyuhyun menarikku bersamanya dan kami masuk kedalam semak-semak terebut. Lumayan panjang sekitar 5 meter. Kyuhyun masih terus menarikku. Samar-samar aku melihat sinar matahari di ujung semak dan aku yakin bahwa ada jalan lain dibalik semak ini. Benar saja, saat kami keluar dari semak besar tadi tampak sebuah Mansion tak kalah mewah dari tempat tinggal kyuhyun tadi. dengan beberapa pilar menyangga setiap lantainya. 2 buah patung kelelawar berada di sisi jalan menuju pintu utama sebagai penghias. Aku menatap sekeliling halaman mansion ini. Cukup rapih untuk kediaman keluarga vampire.

Namun, membayangkan akan ada banyak vampire yang belum kuketahui di dalam sana membuatku bergidik ngeri . bagaimana jika mereka meminum darahku sebelum aku sempat menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Atau bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka tidak dapat menerima kehadiranku? Akankah kyuhyun melepasku, jika mereka memang tidak bisa menerimaku? Entah kenapa perasaan seorang calon menantu melanda hatiku saat ini.

Kyuhyun dan aku sampai di depan sebuah pintu dengan desain eropa kuno atau sekitar zaman 50-an . dengan Kenop pintu yang kuyakini terbuat dari emas murni . rumah ini adalah rumah seorang bangsawan .

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan tampak ketiga namja yang tadi menjemput kami sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita paruh baya, aku hanya dapat melihat punggungnya saja karena wanita itu membelakangi kami. Dia mengenakan gaun berwarna merah panjang menutupi kaki dan lehernya, rambutnya disanggul. Benar-benar seorang bangsawan.

"Eomma.." kyuhyun memanggil seseorang dan aku dapat melihat wanita tadi berbalik dan tersenyum kearah kyuhyun . kyuhyun menarik lenganku mendekati wanita itu, kemudian memeluknya dengan salah satu lengannya dan sebelah tangannya –masih menggenggam tanganku *ngerti gak?* .

..::oOo::..

**..:: Author POV ::..**

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya , wanita itu tersenyum sambil memegang kedua bahu kyuhyun. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Sungmin. Diluar dugaan Sungmin wanita itu malah tersenyum manis kearah Sungmin. Membuat sungmin membalasnya dengan senyuman miliknya. Senyum wanita itu tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah seoranng vampire, namun lebih menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah seorang Malaikat.

..::oOo::..

"Kkurae,nugu isseoso ( siapa dia?) ?" tanya wanita itu pada kyuhyun .

"Dia Lee sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong haseyo, chonenun Lee sungmin imnida" sapa sungmin. Wanita itu menoleh, pada sungmin. Dia berjalan selangkah mendekati sungmin.

Wanita itu memegang pundak sungmin "Sungmin, uri saram anijanha (kami bukan manusia) , aljanha? (kau tau)" ucap wanita itu lembut .

Sungmin mengangguk "saya sudah mengetahui akan hal itu, kyuhyun telah mengatakannya pada saya" ucap sungmin dengan nada sopan.

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum "Aku bahkan tidak dapat melihat ketakutan di matamu. Kau pasti anak yang pemberani. Sungmin, terimakasih karena selama ini kau sudah menjadi teman baik kyuhyun. Kau tau, kyuhyun bahkan sering menceritakan tentang dirimu. Bagaimana, kau membela dirinya saat dia di bully.. bagaimana kau menemaninya bermain sepanjang hari. " ucap wanita itu senang . 

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya , menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya dan senyum senang yang mengembang di wajahnya . Sebegitu berartinya kah dirinya bagi kyuhyun .

"Eomma, Nan chinguya anijanha (dia bukan temanku)"ucap kyuhyun, yang membuat seluruh makhluk disitu menatap kearahnya, sedikit tidak percaya. Terlebih sungmin, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun sendu dadanya terasa sesak, hatinya seperti tertusuk duri, matanya memanas. Kyuhyun menatap sungmin, kemudian tersenyum "dia bukan temanku, tapi dia kekasihku" ucap kyuhyun kemudian. Yang membuat wanita itu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman bahagia.

"Jinjja kyu? Chukkae.. " Wanita itu memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. Senyuman bahagia terpampang diwajah damainya.

Seorang namja cina , menghampiri Kyuhyun dan sungmin "Kyu, chukkae ne.." ucap namja itu sambil memegang bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang "Gomawo, Hangkyung hyung" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Chukkae KYU" teriak seorang namja dari belakang. Semua mata menatapnya, dan terlihat seorang namja jangkung sedang duduk di sofa dengan tangan menggenggam sebuah PSP dan mata tertuju pada layar PSP. "Changmin, itu punyaku " balas kyuhyun. "Aku pinjam, punyaku baterainya habis" ujar changmin, tanpa menengok kearah Kyuhyun.

"Heechul, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu? " tanya sang umma pada seorang namja bernama Heechul, yang diketahui sungmin sebagai kakak tertua Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku juga harus mengucapkan selamat pada mereka?" tanya Heechul, sinis. Terlihat, sekali bahwa Heechul kurang menyukai sungmin. Dan sungmin tau hal itu dengan hanya mendengar nada bicara heechul yang terkesan Ketus padanya. Changmin, menghentikan permainannya dan menatap kyuhyun dan heecul bergantian, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Sedangkan hankyung berjalan perlahan kearah Heechul.

"Hyung.." kyuhyun terlihat sebal dengan kakaknya. Namun, heechul tidak peduli dia berbalik dan berjalan cepat sambil menarik tangan Hangkyung. *jalan cepat vampire berbeda dengan manusia, karena mereka memliki, kekuatan yang lebih daripada manusia. Jadi jalan cepat yang dimaksud, adalah kecepatan jalan yang setara dengan kecepatan bayangan*

"Maafkan heechul." Ucap wanita itu.

"Kyuhyun, sebaiknya kau antar sungmin kekamar. Kemudian, temuilah ayahmu" Sambung umma kyuhyun.

..::oOo::..

Kyuhyun dan sungmin, sampai di depan sebuah ruangan, setelah sebelumnya menulusuri koridor rumah ini yang berlaskan karpet merah sepanjang lantai dengan bis emas di tepi karpet. Sungmin memandang ruangan dengan pintu yang terbilang cukup besar untuk sebuah kamar. Kyuhyun , membuka pintu itu karena dia tau sungmin tak mungkin dapat membuka pintu sebesar itu . sebesar apapun tenaga yang sungmin keluarkan untuk pintu itu , tetap saja pintu itu tidak akan terbuka. Karena perbandingan kekuatan manusia dengan vampire adalah jauh berbeda. Satu lagi alasan mengapa sungmin ingin menjadi Vampire.

"Minnie.." ucap kyuhyun, membuat sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun "Ne?"

"Chakkaman gidaryo (kau tunggulah sebentar)"

"Memang kau mau kemana kyu?"

"Aku, ingin menemui appa. Aku akan meminta izin darinya untuk menikahimu"

Sungmin nampak berpikir ada rasa kalut di dalam hatinya saat ini, ia memandang wajah kyuhyun "Ne.." ucap sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum "Kalke (aku pergi) " ucap kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan sungmin kemudian berjalan kearah pintu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sungmin memluk punggung kyuhyun erat .

"Kyu, kau akan kembali kan?" tanya sungmin.

"Ne, tenanglah.. aku akan kembali untukmu.." ucap kyuhyun. Perlahan sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan kyuhyun melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti.

Sungmin, menatap kalut kearah punggung kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin jauh dari pandangan matanya "Gidarilke kyu~ (aku akan menunggumu kyu) " ucap sungmin sambil menatap nanar jejak kyuhyun.

FLASHBACK END

**..:: SUNGMIN POV ::.. **

Sudah 30 menit dan Kyuhyun belum juga kembali. Aku semakin gusar. Aku menatap keluar jendela, hari semakin larut. Awan mulai berwarna ungu kekuning-kuningan , matahari sudah berada di ujung barat. Namun, kyuhyun belum juga kembali untuk menemuiku. Aku berjalan, kearah balkon kamar ini. Aku bahkan baru sadar kalau kamar ini memiliki balkon juga. Mungkin karena aku terlalu cemas memikirkan kyuhyun.

Pemandangan dari atas sini cukup indah. Kau bisa melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam sekaligus matahari terbit dari sini dan bukit-bukit yang berjajar rapih . ini sangat jauh dari yang namanya kota. Ini benar-benar alami .

"kau tau, apa yang sangat di dambakan seorang manusia ?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku berusaha mencari darimana suara itu berasal. Ternyata dari balkon sebelah, bukankah itu heechul hyung? . ya, itu heechul hyung, dia sedang menikmati pemandangan sambil memegang setangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah yang masih segar .

"anak.." gumamku .

Dia menatapku kemudian tersenyum "kau benar. Tpi, vampire seperti kami tidak dapat memiliki seorang anak. Kami juga tidak bisa mengubah anak manusia menjadi vampire. Itu adalah pelanggaran hukum " ucap heechul hyung. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, kini aku mengerti kenapa dia sangat membenciku .

"Sungmin, kumohon larilah selama kau masih ada waktu. Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu, untuk menjadi vampire seperti kami. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal di kemudian hari.. pergilah dari sini. Cepat sebelum kyuhyun datang.." aku tercengang, apa dia memintaku untuk meninggalkan kyuhyun? Atau sebenarnya, hidupku benar-benar terancam saat ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang … yang mana yang harus ku percaya ?

**..::o To Be Continue o::..**

Annyeong ~ author disini menyapa reader… hehehe…

Ini sekuel dari My Favorite Vampire .. makasih buat commentnya di My Favorite Vampire. Berkat semangat dari kalian, saya bekerja keras untuk membuat Sequel FF ini.

**Oh, ya jangan panggil saya author-ssi ya terkesan kurang akrab. Panggil saja saya taeri-ssi atau Panggil LIA aja langsung **

Add FB aku Ya hehe : A.w Lhie

Terakhir : **MINTA RIPIUW NYA DOONG READER YANG BAIK HATIIII ~~~ 3**


End file.
